Plant the Bomb
Plant the Bomb, often abbreviated as PtB, is a game mode in Battle Bears Gold in which teamwork is just as important as individual play. The game takes place in the same stages as Team Battle, with a slight variation; The stages feature a bomb in each team's color and a bomb tube in each team's color. The bomb can be right next to each other, or separated much father from each other, but placed evenly so both teams can have a chance of fairness. Matches in this mode last 5 minutes instead of 4 minutes as in Team Battle. Gameplay in Plant the Bomb The objective in Plant the Bomb is to use teamwork to carry the team's bomb to the opposing team's bomb tube; that is, red players have to carry their red bomb to the blue team's tube and vice versa. Each bomb starts on a bomb platform in the same color as the bomb itself. As a character lifts its teams bomb, a 2 minute timer will start ticking. The opposing team is not able to see the timer, but a circle will be presented around the bomb's icon. The circle represnts the bomb's timer, but not in a nurmeric format. This circle was added, if the player's device has his/her's speakers disabled. Within this time, the team must defend the bomb carrier to ensure that he/she can get the bomb to the opponent's bomb tube within the time limit. The player is invincible when in the process of picking up the bomb, but he is still prone to Sniper or Demo weapon locks during this long period and can be killed afterwards when running with the bomb. Players activating Flawless from the red team next to the blue teams bomb in Plant the Bomb.]] Flawless Disguise Disguise cannot grab the Bomb unless they deactivate it. If a player is cloaked and grabs their corresponding bomb, the cloaked player will become visible, and the player can not cloak themselves if the said player has a bomb in their hands, since Specials cannot be used while holding their bomb. If the timer runs out - whether a player is carrying the bomb or not - the bomb will create a huge explosion, dealing huge, but survivable, damage to players nearby within a certain range, and damaging those further away. There will however, be a very noticable beeping sound and the bomb will pulsate with increasing intensity starting thirty seconds before detonation, if the player does not have the sound enabled, the team can check the circle around the icon of the bomb, and where if the circle is completely gone, the bomb will explode. These deaths count as suicides, and take a kill away from the players who get killed by the bomb. If the carrier falles off of the map, or falls into a suicide pit, the bomb will instanly explode. If the carrier is killed, the bomb is dropped in the exact same place, and the timer will continue ticking. The Bomb can even be left in the air, aybe due to a Jump Pad. In this case, if the player can get close enough to their bomb in the air, this will be able to grab it. If the bomb is left high enough where the player needs a required height to retrive it, and jumps from above, or at an arc towards the bomb, the carrier will stop in motion intill the carrier has landed, to resume walking. This might be in issue since, if the bomb is left right on top of a suicide pit, the player can retrive the bomb, but since the player can not move till they land, the player will fall to their death. The player will receive a "Hold" bonus for holding the bomb. The longer the player holds the bomb before getting killed, the higher the bonus. However if the player successfully delivers the bomb or Suicides when the bomb timer is run out, no Hold bonus is given. A bomb deposit will cause the team's bomb to reappear at the bomb platform with a reset, stopped 2 minute timer. The player making the deposit will be awarded with an extra 225 Joules. When carrying the bomb, the player cannot attack nor use special equipment, making him/her very vulnerable. However, the player is able to use Pro-Mode Features, Jump Pads and power-ups. Winning Plant the Bomb The team that gets the most deposits through the 5-minute gameplay wins the battle. If the battle ends in a draw, the amount of kills is taken into account. In case that is a draw as well, the winning team is decided based on the team who has the best K/D (Kill vs. Death) ratio. - At the end of a match, players are first ranked 1st through 8th based on the following factors. These are in order of significance when determining final rank. 1. Winning or Losing Team 2. Number of Kills 3. Damage Dealt - Once players are ranked based on the results above, the amount of skill points you gain or lose is based upon a difference in skill and the “surprise” value, in which a person with lower rank will usually receive more skill points if he has performed well. While the player is holding the bomb, taunting will not be effective, and instead provides a teamspeak that has no pictures in it. Trivia *The skill rating system is buggy, you lose rank when you were supposed to gain rank.This glitch is now fixed. *The original duration of PtB was 8 minutes, before being changed to 6 minutes, and finally to 5 minutes. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Game Modes